Haikyuu! One Shots (IwaOi)
by KitWritesFics
Summary: One shots that I've written featuring IwaOi as the main ship


Oikawa walked into the gym and scanned the area. "Where's Iwa-chan?" He asked, turning to the person closest to him.

"He had something to do." Kindaichi said and then decided to elaborate as Oikawa gave him a confused look. "He got a letter this morning apparently. He didn't tell you?"

Oikawa threw a confused look around the gym and then sighed. "Start warming up, I'll be right back." Oikawa walked out the door and started to walk along a path he knew very well. He cleared the edge of a building and saw Iwa-chan standing by himself.

"Iwa-"

"Iwaizumi-san! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" Oikawa was cut off by a girl with long brown hair. He moved so the building concealed him enough but he could still see what was happening.

"It's all good Hayashi-san." Iwa-chan said and then shifted his footing.

"Thank you for meeting me. I'm sorry to ask you on such short notice." She said and her hair fell into her face slightly. Oikawa felt a pang of jealousy run through him when Iwa-chan stepped forward to fix it. Hayashi-san turned beat red at the touch and jumped back.

"It wasn't really short notice. You just wanted me to give something to Oikawa, right?" Hajime asked and Hayashi-san shook her head and then held out a small box of chocolates.

"N-no! I wanted to give these to you!" She yelled and then ducked her head. "I've liked you for a while now and I wanted to tell you before it was too late." She fell into a whisper, visibly shaking. "S-so.. please let me down gently." She finished and Hajime took the chocolates from her hand.

"I'm very flattered that you like me," he said, "But are you sure you don't just like me because I'm friends with Oikawa?" He asked and the girls head snapped up.

"No! I like you! I've seen you play volleyball and you're really amazing!" Hayashi-san said, any nerves gone from her voice as she stood her ground.

"Well that's because Oikawa sends such amazing tosses." Hajime tried to defend and gave her a confused look. Did she not know how amazing Oikawa made him?

"Well that is true-"

"See? So are we done here or was there something else?" Hajime interrupted her and then realized that was the wrong choice as she started shaking trying to hold back tears.

"I w-wanted to know i-if you would go on a date with me?" She said the statement like it were a question and Hajime thought for a second.

"Well, I don't see why not. You're a nice girl and you're pretty." He said and then looked at her eyes. They looked very familiar but not quite with the light brown to match her hair. "I'll give you my number and we can talk about that later but right now I have to get back to practice before Oikawa turns into a whiny baby." Hayashi-san laughed at that and then gave Hajime her phone.

"Iwa-chaaan~!" Oikawa called as he came around the corner of the building and Hajime scowled. "You didn't tell me you were meeting a girl! Hello, how are you, Hayashi-kun?" He asked and gave one of his award winning smiles. Hajime just shoved his head away, scowling as he did so.

"I knew you'd wanna spy if you knew about it so I didn't tell you. I'll be back soon, you can go back." He said and glared slightly at the other.

"Well that's rude! Not even going to introduce us?" Oikawa asked and Hajime saw the spark in his eyes.

"It seems to me that you already know her so can you leave now?" He snapped and handed Hayashi-san her phone.

"Just text me whenever you want. Let's go back Shittykawa." Hajime said with a slight bow to the girl and then walked towards the gym.

"So Iwa-chan's got himself a date!" Oikawa exclaimed and Hajime just glanced at him.

"I know you were spying, dumbass." He said and then walked into the gym. "You're shit at hiding."

Hajime started stretching and ignored all the questioning stares his teammates were sending at him.

Three months came and went and Hajime and Hayashi had been together for two and a half of those. Hajime really liked her; the long brown hair that she would occasionally tie back and reveal her beautiful elongated face with big round brown eyes a shade lighter than her hair. After getting over all her nerves she was actually a very sweet girl with a sense of humor and made Hajime laugh.

They spent those two and a half months in the honeymoon stage and it all felt like a dream. Any free time they had would be spent together, watching movies, holding hands, going on dates. She went to all his matches and he felt more confident seeing her smiling face cheering him on and he made more points since they started dating than he ever had before.

All was well in their little world.

But on the other side of that, Oikawa got even more clingy and touchy-feely. Hajime would usually brush the other off, especially when his girlfriend was around but sometimes it was just unavoidable. They grew up like that. They always had that physical connection (mostly because of Oikawa) and Hajime was usually too tired to pry him off his arm.

Aside from Oikawa being a greedy asshole sometimes and wanting affection, Hajime had a pretty great life. It was up until a month before graduation that things started to go to shit.

"Iwa-chan, what are you gonna do after high school?" Oikawa asked one day and Hajime had to pause.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice. He had already told Oikawa, hadn't he?

"Nuh uh, Iwa-chan! You told Hayashi-kun! You should really stop confusing me for you girlfriend." Oikawa said and Hajime only just missed the flicker of jealousy that came over Oikawa's face.

"I don't mistake you two. She's actually pretty."

"Iwa-chan, I am hurt! You have wounded me!"

"Good, maybe you can stop being an egotistical asshole."

"Twice in less than a minute, I'm proud of you Iwa-chan, you're really upping your game." Oikawa teased and poked Hajime's nose. "Anyways, what are you gonna do?"

"I wanna do sports medicine with a focus in rehabilitation therapy." Hajime answered and stared down at his homework that was so not getting done.

"Wow, Dr. Iwa-chan! That's so heroic!" Oikawa laughed and Hajime just glared at the other.

"If you're not gonna take it seriously, don't ask asshole." He snapped and then rubbed his forehead.

"You need to relax, Iwa-chan. My dad has some beer if you want?" Oikawa offered, completely serious and Hajime just blinked at him.

"That's your dad's." Was his only argument.

"Mom and dad are gone till Monday and he knows I sometimes sneak his alcohol anyways." He reasoned and Hajime had no other arguments so he seceded.

"Yeah sure, this homework isn't getting done anyways."

Oikawa and Iwa-chan were right and properly drunk. They were both lightweights so after each of their third beers they could barely form sentences properly.

"Y'know, Oikawa, I hava confession to make." Iwa-chan slurred and Oikawa leaned a little closer.

"Do you now?" He asked and smirked at the other.

"Cmere." Iwa-chan beckoned the other with his hand and Oikawa scooted a little closer.

"I haven't had my first kiss." He whispered and Oikawa laughed.

"I already knew that Iwa-chan. Is that really what you wanted to tell me?" He asked through his laughter and Iwa shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish, shittykawa." He scolded and lightly slapped his shoulder. "I haven't had my first kiss but I wannit to be with you." His words had started to slur together and Oikawa didn't know whether to laugh or sputter so he did a mix of the two, a choked noise resounding from his throat.

"Have you thought that one through, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa laughed but the other was staring at him blank faced.

"Yes, I have." He said and Oikawa noticed that the room had gone silent. Or was it just him?

Iwa-chan had started leaning closer and Oikawa did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around Iwa's neck, smashing their lips together and moaning slightly when Iwa opened his mouth. Oikawa darted his tongue into the others mouth and tilted his head to get a better angle. He moved his legs so he was straddling Iwa's waist, his thighs on either side of his body. He experimentally pressed his hips down on the other boys and moaned when he felt their half erections grind together.

"H-" Iwa-chan started to say and Oikawa wished he'd never finished the word.

"Hayashi.."

Oikawa immediately pulled back, wiping his mouth of the small amount of saliva that had coated his bottom lip and stood up.

"Oikawa, fuck.." Iwa-chan said when the other pulled away and Oikawa felt like he was gonna cry.

"Just.. Leave. Get out. Go home. Text your precious Hayashi-san." Oikawa snapped and when Iwa tried to reach out to grab his arm he stepped back.

"Oikawa, I'm sor-"

"I said get out!" Oikawa screeched and there were definitely years running down his cheeks now and if he hadn't been sober before, he definitely was now. Iwa just sighed, realizing that arguing was futile at this point and gathered his things before leaving to go back to his house right next door.

Oikawa didn't know his chest could hurt this much and he just wanted it to stop. He laid down on the couch and put on one of his ghost hunter shows before he cried himself to sleep knowing Iwa-chan would never truly be his.

The next day Hajime woke up with a killer headache and the sense that something was wrong. There were no insistent texts from Oikawa on his phone that morning telling him that they needed to go to school. When he got up and his head continued to pound, he figured Oikawa was in a similar shape so he chalked the no texts off to that.

Last night was no more than a blur to Hajime and he wasn't sure what exactly happened but he remembered that they had been really close and he had walked home.

After getting dressed and packing up the small mess that was his backpack he walked outside to see Oikawa was waiting for him as usual.

"Hey Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said in his usual happy voice but something was off. Hajime had a flash of someone screaming but he figured it was just the hangover.

"Don't be so loud asshole." Hajime mumbled and started walking towards the school. He felt like he should apologize to Oikawa but he just shook it off and walked to school, Oikawa analyzing him the whole time with the memories of the previous night burned into his skull.

Graduation came and went and same with the summer. Iwa and Oikawa moved into a small little apartment at the end of summer for college (that they coincidentally ended up at the same one) and they were completely settled by the time school came back around. Iwa was still seeing Hayashi-kun and Oikawa just wanted her to leave.

She made his Iwa-chan so happy and it made him so angry that it wasn't him that got to hold him and kiss him and just generally do all the couply stuff with him.

"Oikawa-san?" Someone was waving a hand in front of his face and he blinked. Of course it was Hayashi-san.

"Oh, yes?" He asked, plastering on a smile and blinking at her.

"I was just asking what you wanted for dinner. Hajime and I are going out tonight and we wanted to bring you back something."

Hajime. The name sounded bitter coming from her mouth.

"I'll be fine. You two enjoy yourselves." Oikawa smiled and he could feel Iwa's gaze on the side of his face.

He hopped off the counter he was currently sat on and walked to his room. "Have fun you two!" He threw a wink over his shoulder and then closed his door with a sigh.

On Iwa and Hayashi-san's one year anniversary she had surprised him with the key to her apartment.

"I just feel like we should take our relationship to the next level and move in with each other." She said seriously and Oikawa had to step out of the room. Iwa-chan wouldn't leave him, would he?

When Iwa had stepped out of the apartment into the bitter cold night to take a phone call from his mother, Oikawa finally came out.

"Oikawa-san.. I'm sorry to be stealing Hajime from you like this." She started but Oikawa just sputtered out a laugh.

"You really think you can steal my Iwa-chan?" He scoffed and she sighed.

"I knew you were jealous. You always avoid me whenever I'm over. Well I've got some new for you, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Hajime loves me and he would do anything I asked him to. I have more power than you may think, Oikawa-san." She was smirking now and Oikawa felt like exploding. He was so frustrated and he had no way to let it out as Iwa-chan had come back inside by this point and wrapped his arms around Hayashi's waist.

"Something wrong?" He asked and when Oikawa stormed off, Hayashi just sighed.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" She pouted and Hajime just shrugged.

"He's weird. I should go check on him though." He said but Hayashi wrapped a hand around his to keep him in place.

"You're not seriously going to leave me on our anniversary to see if he's okay? He's a grown man, Hajime." She seethed and Hajime threw a weird look at her.

"He's my best friend. Of course I'm gonna check on him." He said before prying her hand off his and walking over to Oikawa's door.

"Oi, shittykawa." He called and opened the door. "Are you okay?" He asked and Oikawa sat up when Hajime sat on his bed.

"No," he said and then gripped Hajime's cheeks with his hands and planted a quick, chaste kiss to his mouth. Hajime felt himself slip and kiss back slightly before pushing the other away.

"Oikawa, what the fuck?" He asked as he stood up, wiping his mouth.

"Move in with her. You're no longer of use to me." Oikawa said and Hajime felt a pang somewhere in his chest.

"Oikawa.. What the fuck? Stop dicking around."

"I'm not, Hajime." He spat and the name sounded so bitter. "Go back to your precious girlfriend and move in with her. She's obviously your fucking soulmate."

"Fuck you." Was the last thing Hajime said to Oikawa before he left the room and went back out to his waiting girlfriend.

"Where's the key? I'll live with you." He said and Hayashi secretly thanked Oikawa for being an absolute idiot.

Oikawa hadn't seen Iwa-chan since that night all those months ago and he wasn't surprised. He fucked everything up and he could only blame himself. He spent those 9 months trying to get himself back on his feet but losing your lifelong best friend and love of your life at the same time was not a fun thing to experience. He quit going to college after he started to fall behind and then started getting small jobs around the city. At the moment he was working a "normal" 9-5 office job that requires absolutely no brain activity.

Life was hell, to say the least.

After finally deciding he should probably eat something that day, Oikawa pushed himself out of his bed. The fridge was empty so he had to go shopping.

After showering and making himself look at least a little decent he walked to the small store that was nearby. It wasn't until he was about to pay for his food items that he saw Iwa-chan a few aisles over. He was by himself but he knew that Hayashi had to be somewhere nearby. He quickly gave the cashier his bills, telling him to keep the change and tried to make a quick escape but ended up just running into Iwa-chan's back.

"Oh, sorry!" Iwa had started but clipped the rest of his sentence off. "Oikawa." He breathed and then did the last thing Oikawa was expecting. He hugged him. "Oh my god." He whispered into his hair and then squeezed him one last time before letting go. "We're getting coffee and you have no choice." He said and then hauled Oikawa after him.

Oikawa couldn't say anything with the state of shock he was in. They got to a coffee place when Iwa-chan ordered their usual drinks they used to always get before sitting down right across from Oikawa.

"Where's Hayashi? Shouldn't you be with her instead of sad, pathetic me?" Oikawa asked bitterly and then sipped on his drink.

"We're broken up." He said and then looked Oikawa in the eyes.

"Oh really? How long?" Oikawa asked and when Iwa-chan hesitated he raised an eyebrow.

"8 months." Came the clipped response and Oikawa nearly choked on his coffee.

"Where the fuck have you been living all this time, then?" He asked and Iwa ducked his head.

"I've been back at my moms."

"..you could've come back to our apartment." Oikawa replied after a minute and Iwa looked up, eyes slightly hopeful.

"Really?" He asked and Oikawa nodded. "Your name's on the lease so.." He trailed off and Iwa's hope was shattered in a second.

"Oh, right." He said and an awkward silence feel over them.

"So, why'd you two break up?" Oikawa asked, trying to break the tension.

"She looks an awful lot like you doesn't she?" Iwa said in what seemed like an attempt to change the subject.

"E-excuse me?" Oikawa stuttered.

"I think that's why I decided to date her. She reminded me of you. Her eyes are too light though. Shortly after I moved in with her I realized that she was nothing like you personality wise. A whole year together and I never realized. I was trying imitate a socially acceptable version of us when I should've sat myself the fuck down and realized what I was doing." He rambled and Oikawa was going to say something but Hajime continued. "I didn't love her. I thought I did but.." He but his lip. "I couldn't love her." Hajime finished and then looked up at Oikawa.

"I-Iwa-chan.. What are you trying to say?" Oikawa asked after a little pause and Hajime wanted to smack the other.

"I'm trying to say I love you now please accept my feelings before I combust with the urge to punch you." Hajime said and it was Oikawa's turn to hesitate.

"I-" he started but stopped himself. "I don't know if I can." Hajime felt his heart shatter. "I've spent the last nine months agonizing over everything and hating myself. And you think you can just waltz in here and proclaim you love me and it'll fix everything?" Once Oikawa was done, Hajime stuttered out something that sounded very unintelligible.

"You can still move back in but don't think this is me accepting your feelings because I don't know if I can trust you just yet." Oikawa stood and then walked to the door.

-

Hajime spent the next three months loving Oikawa from afar. He was allowed to look but he couldn't touch and it was honestly killing him. Was this how Oikawa has felt while he was dating Hayashi?

One Friday night, the two had decided to stay in and drink.

"You know, iwa-chann, we haven't been this drunk together since you cheated on Hayashi-san by kissing me." Oikawa slurred slightly and Hajime giggled, actually giggled, at the words.

"I remember that night very well. You were a better kisser than her by far." Hajime admitted and Oikawa smirked.

"Wanna make it a tradition?" He asked slyly and Hajime just widened his eyes at the other.

"How far am I allowed to read into this?" Hajime asked and when Oikawa leaned forward and whispered "as much as you want" into his ear, he knew he was done for.

He smashed their mouths together and then one thing led to another before they were waking up the next morning, hung over beyond all belief and in Oikawa's bed.

"Oikawa, will you please stop torturing me and date me?" Hajime asked and Oikawa's answer was muffled by the pillow his head was smashed against.

"What?" Hajime asked and Oikawa lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

"I said,"he started exasperatedly, "that I'll accept your feelings. I know you won't hurt me."

Hajime had never kissed Oikawa faster in his life

-

"Oikawa, what the fuck did you do this time?" Hajime asked when he came home to the house smelling like half it burned down.

"Iwa-chan!" The other exclaimed and then wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. "I remembered that you told me you liked spicy food and I wanted to make something special for you since it's our three year anniversary but then it exploded and tried to kill me! I don't know why you like spicy food that much, it's evil." Oikawa finished his story and Hajime just sighed.

"Oikawa, you know you're shit at cooking, why do you even bother?" He asked before kissing his offended boyfriend and then walked into the kitchen.

"This is actually not as bad as last time." He said with a smirk as he examined the aftermath of the supposed "explosion".

"Are you mad Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked and Hajime turned to him and just kissed his cheek.

"I'm honored that you tried to burn our house down for me. But you're cleaning this mess up." Hajime said and then walked to their bedroom.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Oikawa squeaked and Hajime just laughed.

"Your mess, your responsibility." He called over his shoulder and then say on his bed. Looking around the room he saw the photos that Oikawa always forced him to take and all the movie ticket stubs from their dates, their childhood photos, all pinned up along the walls in clusters. Their whole lives was on the walls of their room and Hajime smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better life, he just wished it hadn't taken him so long to find it.


End file.
